Luigi Clone
The Luigi Clone is a dark version of Luigi that first appeared in the SuperSpy Luigi Movie as the main antagonist. He now appears normally as the "Dark Link" of the series. The Luigi Clone is a main protagonist/antagonist. Description Age: '''31 '''Gender: '''Genderless, but referred to as a Male '''Species: '''Clone '''Occupation: '''Assasin/SuperSpy '''Orientation: '''Straight '''Eye Color: '''Orange '''Other names: '''NegaLuigi, Dark Luigi, Evil Luigi, Standman '''Blood Color: '''Pink '''Affiliations: '''Bill Cipher, Potato Gods (Formerly), The Skullgirl '''HomePlanet: '''Mushroom Kingdom '''First Appearance: ''SuperSpy Luigi (2012) History '(Origin): The Luigi Clone is an imperfect clone of Luigi that Lakitu created so Luigi had help on missions, but everything went terribly wrong and he became evil. His life goal is to destroy Luigi and take the place of him. Later on in the series, he became an ally of Luigi. Finally, he made his own army of clones to attack the Mushroom Kingdom. '''(Death): Family Forms Interactions Luigi: 'Originally, the Luigi Clone was supposed to help Luigi in his adventures. Until an unknown force corrupted him, making the Luigi Clone evil and fueled with dark energy. His life goal is to destroy Luigi and take his place (even if it means teaming up with him.) '''Bill Cipher: '''After being corrupted, he turned to Bill's side to wreak havoc on GameWorld. The Luigi Clone hates it when Bill bosses him around, though. The Luigi Clone is usually confused about what Bill Cipher's true intentions on taking over Gameworld are. Quotes "Hello....Luigi..." "Hehehe..." "We never trusted you..." "What!? Shutup about that! Shutup about that!" "Bill, you disgrace me more and more every day." Abilities *'Fireballs: The Luigi Clone's Fireballs move downwards like Mario's, and are Pink colored, which is the negative color of green, Luigi's Fireball color. *'Jumps:' The Luigi Clone appears to jump much higher than Luigi does. He can wall jump and double jump too, something Luigi can't do very well at all. *'Fire Punches:' The Luigi Clone can throw flaming punches that explode on contact with an opponent. He appears to use this ability very frequently. He even knows how to uppercut with this ability, similar to the way Ken Masters from Street Fighter uses the Shoryuken. *'Dream Manipulation:' The Clone is able to enter Dreams, but it is unknown how. He usually enters Luigi's Dreams to destroy his pleasant thoughts and cause Nightmares. *'Power Absorbtion:' The Luigi Clone is able to absorb power from his enemies and cause them to become very weak, then he uses their abilities to finish them off. He is limited to use it once a day. *'Levitation:' The Clone seems to be able to Levatate, or Fly. This is how he usually dodges all attacks. He is glowing with an orange Aura when he Levitates/Flies. *'Telepathy: '''The Luigi Clone was given the power to read minds by Bill Cipher, and has used this ability ever since. He isn't too good with it either, usually accidentally reading dirty thoughts. *'Psychokinesis:' Temporarily, the Luigi Clone has learned Psychokinesis. In the final battle against Luigi, he used it to pick up the Agency and a few other boulders to throw at Luigi, but the Plumber quickly evaded them. After being defeated for the last time, this ability wore off. *'Pyrokinesis:' The Clone seems to be able to control lava or fire around him freely. He's used Magma to create powerful armor around his body to fight Luigi in. He's also used the Lava as platforms. *'Super Strength:' The Luigi Clone is shown to have incredible strength. He can pick up boulders and cars with one hand and throw them extremely far. *'Lasers:' *'Star Spin:' Themes '''Chase Music: 'Let's Keep our Flowers (Ib Mix) Battle Music #1: 'Modern Girl 2010 '''Main Battle Music: 'The Dark One 'Final Battle Theme: 'Simple Sight 'Final Battle Theme #2: '''http://youtu.be/_piocapUtVQ '''Battle Theme (First Encounter): 'Unfounded Revenge '''Battle Theme #4: WSW-Beatdown Main Theme: Glamdozer Trivia *The Luigi Clone's coloration is based on Luigi's second costume in SuperSmashBros. Brawl, with an orange theme. Originally, he was originally going to look exactly like Luigi. *It is confirmed that The Luigi Clone is made of FLUID, not actual organs. He doesn't last forever and eventually disentegrates. *Luigi Clone is apparently taking medications for his buttcrack pains. This is a running gag made by the Creator on the first episode where the Luigi Clone and Valentine intracted. Gallery CLONED.png|'All of Luigi Clone's emblems through the Years.' GreenSpy.png|'How the Luigi Clone originally appeared, which he was a carbon copy of Luigi.'